Manque à Gagner
by Amanda Carroll
Summary: Même prévenu du danger, il ne put empêcher sa douleur de le mener là où il ne fallait pas. Rumbelle. OS


**Disclaimer: Ah, comme j'aimerais avoir les droits sur tous ces contes de mon enfance. Malheureusement, je ne fais pas d'argent à écrire sur eux et je n'en ferai jamais!**

**Voici ce que mon esprit en délire me fait écrire. Pardonnez mes fautes d'orthographe. Je vis dans un monde anglophone depuis bientôt un an et je perds de plus en plus mon français... Et ça me brise le cœur. En espérant que vous aimerez!**

* * *

Le mirage est trop fort.

Les souvenirs flottent loin, trop loin et lorsqu'il tend la main pour regagner de nouveau la rive, il se noie davantage. Il y a un mythe cruel qui parcoure son oreille. Qu'il serait cruel, vil et qu'on le craindrait. Quelque part. Loin.

Trop loin pour qu'il puisse dessiner la verdure des collines. Son esprit ne voit rien. Plus rien.

Mais il y a une voix qui lui murmure qu'il était aimé. Lui.

Une voix de femme, caressante. Toute en rondeur et en chaleur dans la froideur de son âme.

Mais tout s'éloigne. Plus il nage, plus il perd souffle. Et c'est avec rage qu'il hurle, qu'il se débat, dans le remous de son cerveau.

Il ouvre enfin les yeux. Deux orbes marrons, perdus, ternis. Un visage tout en angles qui perd de sa lumière. Le soleil brille, mais rien ne sonne en lui comme familier.

Il regarde, contemple, cherche une structure quelconque, mais rien. Rien du tout.

L'homme avance. Ses longues jambes minces se perdent dans la terre. Transpercent avec aisance le sentier de la forêt, comme s'il l'avait fait des milliers de fois auparavant.

Peut-être.

Il divague. Se retrouve contre un arbre, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. La verdure l'assomme et les branches sont les conspiratrices d'une vie trop longue.

La voix revient. Pas assez longtemps. Il reprend vie dès qu'il l'entend.

C'est le baume apaisant le vide. La voix est le remède face à cette nausée de ne pas savoir. De n'avoir rien.

Il voit une voiture qu'il ne reconnaît pas. La sienne? Impossible. L'homme s'accroche à ce qu'il trouve et inspire. La voix lui somme d'avancer. Et il le fait, car il n'y a rien d'autre qui semble logique.

Qu'est-ce que la logique de toute façon?

Il entend des sanglots. Ils proviennent de la route, loin. Si loin. À des kilomètres, peut-être.

Lorsqu'il retrouve enfin le chemin que son crâne semble désirer, il perd pied. L'effondrement volontaire d'un corps fourbu. La voix était trop proche. La source de son apaisement le trouble et ses paupières se ferment.

Son cœur s'emballe. Il ne comprend plus.

Un murmure lui dit qu'il n'a jamais été ainsi.

Et la noirceur l'enveloppe. Le sommeil l'atteint telle une balle. Il ne se réveille qu'au moment où une main se pose contre sa poitrine.

« Rumplestiltskin! »

La voix.

Un baiser contre sa joue, puis, une multiplication de celui-ci.

La chaleur le caresse et il se sent de nouveau en vie. Il ouvre les yeux et la vision devant lui est une nymphe tout en boucles. Des cascades de brun, un visage destiné aux peintures et l'éclat d'une vie remplie de bonheur.

Une inconnue.

« Tu as traversé la limite de la ville. »

Et elle fond en sanglots.

Son visage d'ange est frappé par le désespoir. Les chaudes larmes créant des sillons rougeâtres.

Il y a un sentiment d'urgence de sa part qu'il ne comprend pas. Mais il s'accroche à elle. Il pose ses mains contre le visage de cette sirène et l'invite à poser pied sur sa plage, si elle le désire.

Mais son cerveau est vide. Il ne sait plus qui il est. Qui il a été. S'il a été quelqu'un.

Alors, il décide de s'inventer une vie. Si ce n'est que pour avoir droit à un futur écrit aux côtés de cette vision angélique.

« Mon amour... Mon amour, je t'ai déjà perdu... 28 ans éloignés l'un de l'autre et je n'ai droit qu'à quelques jours... »

Le chiffre 28 résonne dans son crâne, mais il ne sait que dire, alors il hoche la tête.

Il lui donnerait mille mensonges si cela pouvait la faire sourire. Mais il sait que ce ne serait pas le bonheur véritable. L'amour véritable. L'amour est un concept dont il se souvient...

« Reviens-moi, Rumplestiltskin, reviens-moi. »

Et elle le serre fort, jusqu'à l'en étouffer si cela pouvait lui insuffler un peu de souvenirs.

Mais la malédiction a rayé tout ce qu'il y avait en lui. Le mal, le bien, l'homme, le monstre. Tout.

Au loin, le rire d'une femme comblée remplit les murs vides d'une maison. La victoire n'aura pas été difficile. Aussi simple que de croquer à pleine dent dans la chair d'une pomme.

L'amour ne peut jamais gagner.

Pas quand Regina règne sur leurs âmes en détresse.

Pas quand elle méprise les battements de coeur d'un regard noir de suie.

Pas quand elle déchire l'âme de son plus grand ennemi d'un néant émotif.

Pas quand Belle ne voit plus en le regard de Rumplestiltskin que le vide à gagner.

Non, l'amour ne peut jamais gagner.

* * *

**Bon, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écris une petite chose aussi déprimante, mais c'est l'inspiration que j'avais ce soir. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez un jour et que vous avez aimé votre lecture. :)**


End file.
